When Two become One
by Layna Remi
Summary: That little in between scene that was missing from "My Aim is True" ONE SHOT


Okay so Fridays Episode can only be discribed as the episode that made all my dreams come true. OMG I cannot believe that Jamie proposed and now him and Eddie are engaged. Of course I had to write my own version of what happened in between those two ledgendary scenes! Though I am glad that the show writers didn't put in a sappy in between because that's what we are here for! Hope you like it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She could not get this feeling to go away; it had been sitting inside of her for the longest time. All the words unspoken all the truths that needed to come out but it had taken her all the strength in the world to restrain herself all these years until today. Today was the scariest day of her life; it trumped when she was shot, it trumped her first kill because honestly the sheer fear of losing him was enough to shatter her world. She would never forget her special Jamie instinct that he claimed saved him because honestly it took everything out of her; literally, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. It was not the first time that she had seen Jamie in danger, one could not forget the Molotov cocktail that almost ended with them being burned alive and later caused her to be kidnapped.

She had not taken her eyes off him since the let go of each other and a Sergeant had pulled him aside for questioning. His words still rang in her ears, "I'd spend the five million on you." It was silly really, talking about the five million dollars, it started as a joke and now the topic had such an impact. She felt like she was going to burst, she had said only a fraction of what she needed to say and now that six or seven of their coworkers stood around she couldn't decide whether she should keep it bottle up again or say "screw it." Her eyes finally met his and he gave a smile, it reassured her that she needed to say what she should have months ago just not here.

"Eddie, they want you and Jamie back at the station," Sergeant Miller snapped her out of her gaze and ushered her to the car. Her watch over Jamie had ended as he was now in a patrol car with Officer Olive Hilton back to the precinct. She took one last look behind her as her patrol car was towed away; today was so close, too close.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB "Tell me what happened next Reagan," This was not the first time that Jamie had sat down with internal affairs. Nor would it be the last he reckoned but he was still in a little bit of shock of the events today.

"It was just a regular stop, officer Janko went to get coffee while I stayed with the car."

"Obviously it wasn't a regular stop or you wouldn't be here." The man questioning him did not speak maliciously but rather with a sense of concern, this was an easy open and shut case for him but he just needed the story.

"I was just sitting there, I rolled the window down for air," He recalled.

"And then?"

"He pulled up beside me and called to me."

"By name," the man asked.

"No, he said 'Excuse me officer' and then I saw him point the gun." He couldn't clear that image from his brain, one minute he was enjoying the breeze and the next… "There was a shatter of glass, I ducked down and that's when everyone started to scream and I heard Eddie."

"Officer Janko," He clarified.

"She was yelling for everyone to get down and then she called my name." He remembered the panic in her voice; he had the same panic when he watched her fall down the stairs after being shot. "That's when I got out of the car; Officer Janko already had her aim and took the shot."

"A single shot, she took a good one."

"She's a good shot; we ran to the car, carefully approached the vehicle and checked to see it the perp was alive."

"I see here you told Sergeant Miller he was DOA," The man read the transcripts of his earlier meeting with Miller.

"Yes, he was DOA." The man nodded and shut his folder.

"Well as far as I can tell it was a good shot, you are lucky to be alive."

"That I am sir, thanks to my partner."

"No doubt, this kind of shooting is an open and closed case; the interview is just a formality."

"I hope so sir." Jamie shook the man's hand as the stood up concluding their case.

"Now go on and get out of here, and stay safe officer Reagan, today was too close a call."

"Agreed," Jamie turned and opened the door letting the buzz of the station enter the room. He pulled out his phone ready to text Eddie; they needed to talk. He wasn't surprised that Eddie would think the same way, there was a text from her. "Meet me at my apartment." It was short and to the point. He quickly changed and grabbed his things before heading outside.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Eddie closed her eyes as the wind of the chilled spring day brushed her skin through her third floor apartment. She was trying to calm herself; everything about today had turned her world upside down. The feelings needed to be freed not simply pushed down and ignored. She looked at her watch, the interview was taking longer than expected; she thought her own went relatively quickly. She felt her stomach churn when the door buzzer sounded. She got up from her spot near the window and buzzed him in. She was nervous, it was odd because she had told him about her feelings before; when she was jealous he was dating, how she felt about him even though they were partners. It had been a cycle of acknowledging their feelings and then bottling them up but this time was different. Now as she opened the door he stood three feet away from her and all the emotions of the day felt like they were going to attack at once.

"Today was…"

"I know," He knew what she was going to say. She let him inside, her hands were clammy and her heart raced as he sat on the couch. "I can't thank you enough Eddie, you saved my life out there today."

"It was my Jamie instinct," she joked though it wasn't really a joke if the very notion was real. "I don't know how but I just knew." She could feel her eyes betray her as the tears emerged.

"I'm okay Eddie, all because of you." She nodded but turned away, quickly taking in some deep breaths before turning back to him.

"I… I can't really explain the feeling, or why when I looked outside and saw the car moving how I knew you were in trouble." She began to pace, her nervous habit. "And then I ran outside and I heard the glass shatter and I thought…" Her voice broke.

"You thought you lost me," He completed her thought. She nodded, biting her lip and wiping the tears away she looked at him bearing her heart in one look.

"I'd be lost," She confessed. "I'd be so lost without you." She could feel the warm tears roll down her cheeks. "I would be completely destroyed if he had hit you, and for a split second I though he did and I felt like I was going to…"

"But he didn't," Jamie reminded her.

"No, He didn't but it was still to close and I can't do it anymore Jamie."

"Do what," a little bit of concern on where she was taking this."

"I'm in love with you Jamie," She threw her hands up with a nervous laugh and shook her head. "There I said it."

"Eddie…"

"No Jamie, I mean it, I am absolutely in love with you, I have been for a long time." She let out a shaky breath before continuing. "Most days, I sit here after shift just thinking of reasons to ask you to go out after shift with me, and when we fight, I immediately think of ways to make it better so you talk to me because honestly Jamie a day of silent treatment from you is pure torture."

"Eddie…"

"I love you Jamie, and I can't keep it back anymore. You are the only person in this world I trust, the only person who will make me feel safe." She paced away, he stood up from the couch and followed her. "I look at you and I just find comfort with you, you are my best friend, the greatest man I will ever know and today…" She slid sat at the counter gathering herself. "Feeling that sudden horror that I did… it made me realize how much of a mistake we are making wasting our time pretending. She finished her spiel and let out a breath of relief, "I said what I need to say I just hope you can understand."

He looked down and nodded before walking over to her and pulling her to him. Their lips connected and it was pure ecstasy, just like the kisses before but this one had more passion. Before she knew it she was talking backwards toward the bedroom, she felt him slip off her shirt as she unbuttoned his pants. The back of her legs hit the bed, buckling and sending her to the mattress. He hovered over her for a minute looking at her with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you too Eddie."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He woke up when the sun peered through the curtains; he looked over at her, this was not a dream. Her peach colored skin glowed in the sunlight; she was stunning, like she always had been. He propped his head up with his hand and watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. This felt like a fantasy, he was with her, something that he had wanted for a long time that they had talked themselves out of more than once. Her eyes fluttered open; the minute they landed on him a smile graced her face.

"Good morning," She could not stop smiling; there was reason not to be. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Her hair tickled his chest as she laid her head down on him. This moment right here was all he needed.

"Eddie," He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Mmm," She replied still half asleep.

"Marry me."

"What?" She pushed away from him and now sat cross-legged on the bed staring at him in wonder.

"I know it sounds crazy." He too sat up in the bed to face her.

"Just a little," She let out a nervous chuckle but let him continue one.

"We've wasted so much time already, when you were shot I felt the same way you did yesterday, the feeling of losing you was devastating."

"That's what you wanted to tell me," Eddie remembered the conversation, "but I was with Barry."

"All I have ever wanted no matter what I was feeling was for you to be happy, so I didn't tell you that night," He confessed. "But I want to spend the next rest of my mornings like this, with you." She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "So Edit Janko, will you marry me." A smile grew on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I will." She lunged at him planting a kiss on him, she giggled like a schoolgirl. She once again settled on his chest again, her arms wrapped tighter around him. "Does this mean I got to be part of the legendary Reagan Sunday Dinners?"


End file.
